Las vueltas de la vida
by Petiza cullen
Summary: ella sufre una decepcion amorosa;lo que  no sabe es q eso le traera una nueva esperanza y un nuevo futuro.


_**ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA ABRIL: ES **__**LO QUE LE HIZO MAS O MENOS SU #%!"(% DE SU EXNOVIO, NO SEAN DURAS XFA.**_

_**INSISTO LOS PERSONAJES NOS SON MIOS NO TENGO UNA IMAGINACION TAN MAGNIFICA…**_

_**BELLA:**_

Había pasado ya un mes desde lo que paso con Jacob, cada día me sentía mas bacía sin ánimos, me había convertido en una autómata sin ganas de nada, mi corazón se había convertido en un hoyo negro que absorbía toda la poca felicidad que me daban mis amigos y familia.

La que estaba mas triste era mi amiga mi casi hermana Alice, esa pequeña pixi me animaba todos los días ha seguir adelante, pero por mas que quería sonreírle y estar feliz, no lo lograba, agradecía lo que había por mi.

Cada día mi pecho se convertía en una opresión que no me dejaba respirar, su imagen aparecía en mi mente una y otra vez haciéndome derramar las lagrimas que había logrado suprimir a lo largo del día.

Aun recordaba el día que lo vi, besándose con leah, este nuevo recuerdo me hizo derramar mas lagrimas.

Estaba esperándome en el parque donde nos quedamos de ver, me había retrasado gracias a mi mejor amigo Edward, que nos habíamos quedado platicando un buen rato en mi casa. El alegando que me había orillado a retrasarme me ofreció llevarme al parque, no lo vi así que el me acompaño hasta encontrarlo. Pero lo que vi al llegar al quiosco, me dejo congelada estática, fría, la sangre se me helo, y me destrozo.

Jacob y leah se estaban besando, eso es quedarse corto se estaban inspeccionando las amígalas, ella lo sostenía del cabello y las manos de el bajaban mas allá de su espalda baja.

Yo no encontraba las palabras para decirle algo o reclamarle, solo estaba estática en mi lugar sin saber que hacer.

Lo que me saco de mi lugar de mi trauma fue ver como Edward se abalanzaba contra el, y lo golpeaba repetidamente diciéndole que era un patan, sin vergüenza y mas insultos que ciertamente no me atrevo a repetirlos.

Yo corrí a separarlos: no para que dejara de golpear al que yo creía mi amor, si no para evitar que mi amigo se metiera en un problemas.

Cuando lo hice Jacob tenia demasiados golpes, sangraba por la boca y la nariz, no me dio pena, se lo merecían, pero lo que no me esperaba fue el golpe que me dio leah..

-Que te pasa loca?-le pregunte con odio en mis palabras, todavía que me quitaba ami novio se atrevía a golpearme.

- mira niñita no te pongas altanera conmigo, y ya iba siendo hora que te dieras cuenta de la verdad, que el que creías tu novio, no te ama, todo este tiempo te mintió, el estaba comigo mientras te hacia creer a ti que te amaba, solo fuiste un jueguito para el, ahora que sus papas me han considerado una buena persona, y tengo el dinero suficiente para ser de buena cuna como tu, decidimos dar a conocer lo nuestro, hoy mi Jake te iba a decir que era mejor terminar con la relación, pero veo que te adelantaste y te diste cuenta, pero es mejor así no piensas que es una mentira.- ella iba a continuar con sus insultos cuando Edward la interrumpió gritándole.

deja de insultar a bella, entendiste, ella no te ha hecho nada, así que tu y el invesil de tu novio lárguense antes de que los corra a golpes.

Tranquilo nos vamos, ahora ya podrás consolar a la niñita a ver si a ti si te entretiene.- dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a Jake y se iban.

En todo este rato el n o hizo mas que sonreír, sin decir nada, solo se burlaba de mi y de saber que me había engañado muy bien.

Ese día Edward me llevo ami casa, estuvo todo el día conmigo son decir nada solo me abrazaba haciéndome sentir todo el cariño que tenia hacia mi.

Entonces recordé todos los días en que me trataba como una reina, en que me sonreía, en donde no llegábamos mas halla de un beso, entonces de mi cuenta de era porque en verdad el estaba actuando, que solo me hacia creer en sus mentiras, y yo le creí.

Yo seguía en mis ensoñaciones recordando y llorando por lo que me había hecho cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta era Edward, el pasaba cada día aquí abrazándome y evitando que me rompiera y llorara otra vez.

pasa.-le dije y me hice a un lado de la cama para que se acostara a mi lado. Pero el se quedo parado en el marco de mi puerta con una mirada que no supe descifrar. – que pasa?

Pasa que ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí tirada sufriendo por alguien que no te merece.

En verdad es que no tengo ganas de pararme.

No me interesa tu te vas a levantar de esta cama.- cuando dijo esto me cargo al estilo novia y me saco de la casa.

A donde me llevas?- le pregunte realmente con un miedo terrible.  
- a enseñarte un lugar especial que te ara olvidarte de tus problemas.

Manejo por un camino largo lleno de árboles, me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas, por una cosa insignificante, nunca debes llorar por un hombre no vale la pena.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se estaciono.

aquí es donde me querías traer, en medio de la nada.- pregunte con ironía, realmente si me quería traer a este lugar mejor salíamos a la parte trasera de mi casa.

Obviamente no, tenemos que caminar,- cuando dijo este casi me voy de espaldas, yo no puedo caminar soy muy torpe.

No te preocupes, yo te cuidare.

Dicho y hecho, casa que iba a caerme el me ayudaba y reímos gran parte del camino, cuando llegamos a un hermoso claro.

esto es muy hermoso donde estamos.- pregunte con gran curiosidad con gran asombro.

Es un lugar al que vengo cuando me siento mal.

Entonces me di cuenta de el porque se olvidaba de sus problemas, sin pensarlo siquiera me acosté en la hierba. El se acomodo a mi lado, paso un rato y me agarro de la mano, y también por mi parte me recosté en su pecho.

Paso un gran rato y me di cuenta que encuadro sus hombros, y se aferro mas ami mano.

-bella tengo que decirte algo.- me dijo con una vos muy seria.

- que pasa Eddy?-solo yo le podía decir así.

-TE AMO – soltó de repente sin darme oportunidad de responder, y me beso, fue un beso cargado de amor, y me hizo sentir cosas que nunca me había hecho sentir Jacob, así que sin pensarlo y sin meditar le correspondí el beso con el corazón en la mano.

Todo este tiempo sufrí por Jacob, pero el apoyo de Edward me había hecho enamorarme poco a poco de el.

yo también te amo, no se como ni desde cuanto solo paso.-y lo seguí besando, pero cuando nos falto el aire no nos separamos del todo, me recosté en su pecho.

Estas segura,- me pregunto muy serio.

Claro que estoy segura este sentimiento que me has hecho sentir, ni Jacob ni nadie me lo hizo sentir.

Dicho esto nos fundimos en otro beso donde nos demostramos mutuamente lo que sentíamos.

_**5 AÑOS DESPUES.**_

_**EDWARD:**_

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que me le declare a mi amada ahora esposa Bella, me costo mucho tiempo aceptar que ella en verdad me amaba, pero una semana después de declárale mi amor y el perro la busco, ella le dijo que jamás volvería con el porque me amaba desde ese momento no nos hemos separado.

La mas feliz con la noticia fue Alice, ella siempre supo que terminaríamos juntos.

Ahora yo ya soy doctor como mi padre y mi Bella es escritora, quiere escribir un libro de nuestra historia de amor, tenemos una hermosa hija: Renesme, y ya viene nuestro segundo bebé en camino, se va a llamar Antony como yo.

Estoy seguro que nos espera un futuro maravilloso, y como no? Junto a la mujer que amo y mis dos hijos que adoro.  


**NO SEAN DURS LO REALIE A PETICION DE MI HERMANITA, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS SI LES GUSTO O NO, DEJENME COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA UNA HISTORIA GRAX**


End file.
